How to Train Your Dragon Slayer
by thir13enth
Summary: Gajeel needs to learn when the piercings come off, and Natsu needs to knock before entering. Oneshots. Mostly GaLe, NaLu, but hey, we'll see where inspiration takes us!


**It's been FOREVER since I've written anything, but after watching a ton of Fairy Tail recently, I just had to write this up! GaLe is my newest writing inspiration, and I can't believe I forgot how much I love this anime!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **make sure he knows when to take the piercings off**

* * *

If there was one thing that Levy knew Gajeel really liked, it was running his hand along her soft skin, up the side of the entire length of her body.

He'd start from her mid-thigh, up the curve of her hip, back down into the soft slope of her waist and stopping halfway up her chest, where he'd playfully rub his thumb at the underside of her breast.

So it didn't surprise her when:

"I got a new piercing," he said suddenly, talking half into the pillow, half into her hair.

"Oh, really?" she said, turning in bed to face him, shifting their direction of cuddle.

"Yeah," he said, in a husky voice.

She rolled her eyes.

 _Way too obvious._

She played along with it anyway, because she liked particular things about Gajeel too—like tracing her fingers along the variety of sculpted muscles that surfaced lightly over his back, and squeezing his hard bicep in her hand.

"Can I see?" she breathed into his ear.

He groaned softly, and she knew that was a green light to rid him of his shirt. She barely got to pressing her lips to his abs before he pulled himself up and dragged her under him, crushing her with strong and firm kisses.

"So, about that piercing," she wrly said, between wrestles with his lips, noticing that he was lifting her shirt over her shoulders.

"Whatever…" he growled softly, traveling his mouth to her stomach.

She smiled in light humor and cradled his head in her arms to bring him back to her mouth. She held his face in both her hands and gently licked his bottom lip before sucking it. Her hands fell back to his broad shoulders as he slowly took control over the kiss, going harder and rougher. She settled into his kiss until—

"Ow, hey!" she said, smacking him lightly in the cheek. "What did I say about piercings?"

She crossed her arms, tucking her arms between his chest and herself, and looked as cross as possible.

"Uh…" he said, actually looking—or at least pretending—to be thoughtful, frozen in some form of a half-pushup to keep him from crushing her.

But when his eyes returned to meet her angry gaze, he gave her a mischievous smile.

"No, Levy. I _don't_ know what you said about piercings."

Her eyebrows furrowed. How did he not remember after all this time?!

"Why do I have to remember everything for you?" she said, frustrated. "I said no piercings during…"

And she dropped off, suddenly flustered.

"No piercings during _what_ , Levy?"

"No piercings when we're…" and she coughed a small fit.

"Hm?"

"When, you know…" she trailed off, seeing the growing victory in his iron eyes.

"You know, for a bookworm, you're pretty scared of words," he said, adding a 'geehee' and a slippery smile to end his sentence.

"I'm not scared of words!" she said, and then brought a fist to his chest. But his hard pectoral muscle absorbed her fight and turned her damage into play.

"Then say it!"

"Say what?"

Gajeel attacked her with a kiss. "Come on, smartie. You know what I'm—"

"Hey!" She pushed him away. "No piercings! Take them off!"

His gaze dropped. "You don't like my piercings?" he asked, softly.

"No, they're fine! Just not when—" Levy let out a frustrated argh. He was clearly guilt tripping her.

Gajeel couldn't help the toothy smirk that crept back on his face. "Just not when what?"

"When we're doing this. Yes, when we're doing _this_ ," she declared, nodding strongly to herself.

"Well what are we doing, Levy?" he asked innocently, fang and all.

He was winning, so she decided to change the approach. She lifted her arms and brought him closer to her, bringing his warm body down on hers. She kissed his left eyebrow, running her lips over the piercings.

"I love your piercings," she admitted, in an adoring voice. "Okay? I love _all_ of you and _every_ bit of you." Then she brought her mouth to his ear and nibbled on the lobe a bit, tickling the silver studs that decorated it. "But sometimes they scratch me when you kiss me…especially the ones under your lip."

She could hear the rumble in his chest when he returned a snarky response. "Alright, then I just won't kiss you." And he lifted himself up and away from her.

"No! That's not what I meant!" she said, grabbing him and pulling him back closer to her.

"But you just said not to kiss you when I have piercings on…they _scratch_ you," he teased.

Levy couldn't handle this anymore and flustered, she just said what she had to say. "No, I just said to not have piercings on when we're having _sex_!" she declared, almost too loudly. (Did anyone hear?)

"Oh?" Gajeel asked, feigning surprise. "Is _that_ what we're doing?"

She really wanted to punch him. "Yes…" she muttered, shifting her gaze.

Defeated.

"Oh…" he said, obnoxiously. "I thought we were just looking at my new piercing."

"Whatever," she growled, pulling him back in.

* * *

 **Teehee! Would love to hear what you think! To note, Levy is a bit forward than how she would probably be depicted, but I think she can totally be a different person behind closed doors. ;)**

 **Ja ne!**

 **thir13enth**


End file.
